<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldicocks by primaveracerezos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668148">Goldicocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos'>primaveracerezos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is looking for something that fits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldicocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared from the club was attempting some kind of pile driver move on Draco’s arse, not even close to hitting Draco’s prostate, despite the ambitious position. </p><p>Draco sighed. “This isn’t working.”</p><p>——-</p><p>Draco shook his head as Aaron from Grindr pulled his pants down. “That’s not going to fit.”</p><p>They tried anyway. It didn’t fit. Draco frowned as Aaron left. No such thing as perfect, he supposed. </p><p>——-</p><p>As Draco slowly sunk down onto Harry’s cock, he bit his lip. He bottomed out; they both moaned. </p><p>Draco’s single functional brain cell whispered, <i>Just right</i>. Draco smiled and began to move.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>